


Bonfire Night

by meggie_megs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bonfires, Guy Fawkes Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie_megs/pseuds/meggie_megs
Summary: Phil comforts an anxious Dan on Guy Fawkes Night





	Bonfire Night

It was that time of year again. When the masks and ghosts went away with Halloween and people began to utter the “C” word. But Dan had to get through one more holiday first, Bonfire night. Bonfire night was never a huge deal in his family growing up, but ever since he was a teenager, the crowds, the fuss, and the loud fireworks made him anxious and often ending in a panic attack.

Phil on the other hand, so filled with child like wonder, loved the bright coloured fireworks, the toffee apples, and the smell of the giant bonfires. Dan had always found a reason to stay home on bonfire night and hide his anxieties from Phil. But this year he wasn’t behind on filming a video, he wasn’t sick, and he didn’t have a radio show to plan, it seemed he was doomed to go out with Phil to see the fireworks. 

It was arranged before Phil left to visit his family that the two of them would go and see the fireworks display. That gave Dan almost a week to sit at home and worry about the crowds, the noise, and wither or not Phil would get a toffee apple stuck in his hair. It also meant he had a week he didn’t have to worry if Phil walked in on him while he had his box of silver blades out. He didn’t want to hurt himself but it was the only way he knew to silence the panic he felt when he remember what was coming on the 5th of November. 

Phil noticed almost as soon as he got home. Dan was eager to give Phil as hug as soon as he walked in the door and was not quite quick enough to pull his sleeves down upon releasing his grip from Phil. It hurt Phil’s heart hurt to see those fresh red lines littering Dan’s wrist, but he wasn’t surprised. He had worried about Dan all week, he didn’t often stay clean on his own and always felt guilty calling Phil for help when Phil was away.

Phil wasn’t sure what set Dan off. The thought it might have been leaving Dan alone to play “Outlast” by himself for their joint gaming channel. But after they played “Slender” Dan’s mood didn’t change. It wasn’t until Sunday that Phil started to figure out what was bothering Dan. 

“Did you hear back from Chris and PJ about going to the fireworks on Wednesday?” Phil asked.

“Oh, right.” Dan’s face dropped. “Yeah, they can’t make it.”

“That’s too bad. Guess it will be just you and me then!” Phil said with a big grin.

“Great.” Dan said quietly.

Dan had never actually called Chris or PJ. He had hoped that if he lied to Phil and told him their mates weren’t coming that Phil wouldn’t want to go out and would just call the whole thing off. Obviously Dan thought wrong  
Dan excused himself saying he wanted to take a nap because he slept poorly last night. It wasn’t a complete lie, he had slept poorly, but he wasn’t planning on taking a nap. He just could let Phil see how panicked he was. 

He lay there for who knows how long. Trying to calm himself without going to the box of blades. “Why can’t I just go? Phil loves the holiday and I love to see Phil happy. Why can’t I suck it up and go? Why can’t be normal?” The questions spun around Dan’s head. 

“You are such a loser. You can’t even go watch fireworks. All you ever do is disappoint Phil and keep him from things. You are a horrible friend. He doesn’t really like you anyways, he just puts up with you.” Dan’s mind was racing, He didn’t even notice the tears streaming down him face and leaving a growing wet patch on his pillow. 

Phil was suspicious as to why Dan was taking a nap in his room. If he slept poorly he would usually just whine all day and maybe take a little rest on the sofa but he never napped in his bed. Phil decided to go to his room anyways so he could put the finishing touches on the radio show that they were hosting the next day. But in the lull that comes between two songs he started to hear the sobs. He felt his heart pull towards the younger boys bedroom. He had to find out why Dan was so upset. 

Dan was about ready to shut the voices up in his head and pull the box of blades out from under his bed when he suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around his middle from behind. There was a quick moment of panic until he smelt the familiar scent of raspberries and knew Phil was there. He quickly turned to face the elder’s embrace, burying his sobs into the crook of Phil’s neck. 

They sat there for what felt like ages as Phil rubbed circles in Dan’s shoulder blades and whispered sweet nothings in his ear and Dan slowly calmed down. When Dan felt like he could speak, he shakily whispered “Thank you” into Phil’s ear. 

“Your welcome Bear.”

Dan smiled at the use of his old familiar nickname.

Phil tilted Dan’s chin with his fingers so he could look in to the warm chocolate eyes. 

“What’s wrong Bear?”

“I am a horrible friend, we never do the things you want to.”

“What are you talking about Bear? We do literally everything together. You’re my best friend so I like doing the stuff you like doing!” Phil pleaded

“But, You like going out and I, I don’t like crowds.” Dan stuttered

“Awe, Bear, Do you not want to go to Bonfire night?” Phil asked piecing the puzzle together.

Dan shook his head into Phil’s shoulder. 

“No, I don’t. But you do and…”

“Dan, we don’t have to go if it’s too stressful for you. It’s supposed to be fun and I won’t have any fun if your not having fun.” Phil Interrupted. “Don’t feel bad Bear, you are not keeping me from anything. I would be honoured to stay home and do something else with you. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Dan nodded.

“I love you Bear and I would much rather keep you happy and safe.” Phil said picking up the younger boys wrist and kissing every red line. As he did this Dan started crying again.

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed

“Don’t apologize.” Phil insisted as he held Dan closer “Just come to me first next time, Okay?”

Dan nodded into his chest.

The stayed curled up against each other for a while just enjoying the comfortable silence and the warmth of each other bodies. Then a thought finally crossed Dan’s mind.

“So what are we going to do on Wednesday now?”

“Why don’t we film Philsnotonfire 6?” Phil Suggested.

Dan grinned showing off his dimples. Filming those videos was so fun the boys counted down until another was going to be filmed along with the fans.

“But wait, I thought we were going to do that at the end of the month and you were going to make a video about your trip up north this week.” Dan asked with concern. 

“I was, but I can’t think of anything I would rather do than film another Philisnotonfire with you.” Phil said, tweaking Dan’s nose for emphasis.

When Wednesday rolled around and London was glowing with bonfires, the two boys were drawing whiskers on themselves and getting ready to film. By the time they were done the first of the fireworks started. 

Every time a firework exploded Dan jumped slowly shirking into a tighter and tighter ball. Phil quickly noticed and started taking down all the film equipment. He then shut of the lights with Dan still sitting on his bed. Phil lay back down on the bed and pulled Dan next to him. Dan felt say in Phil’s strong-arms even though he still jumped a little when the fireworks went off, He knew Phil would keep him safe.


End file.
